<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Rumo】一件往事 by FarewellBanYan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362511">【Rumo】一件往事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan'>FarewellBanYan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>接吻最后一句有在学习《全球高考》，侵删。（顺便安利。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Rumo】一件往事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>号角轰鸣着。<br/>
急促的脚步声窸窸窣窣响起，汽车压过马路上平铺的石子发出细碎的声音，刀背在光的反射下熠熠生辉。朗姆洛在角落里按捺着，头痛如浪潮般翻涌而来，汗水顺着发丝流过鬓边愈加粘稠——该死，至少得到了一个教训:出门前打理好自己的头发。<br/>
前进声突然顿住了。黑压压的人形屏障下朗姆洛只能听到一阵衣料摩擦的声音。<br/>
“我们想要谈判解决。”那人说道。<br/>
此时朗姆洛才肯吝啬给他一眼，那声音他再熟悉不过。叫做赫尔穆特·泽莫，于公显然是敌方派来交涉的倒霉蛋，于私嘛……几乎是一瞬间，上帝又带着他回到了童年的小镇。<br/>
他看见挺拔的身姿在阳光下投射出阴影，和记忆中少年与他相对站定的画面重叠。离老远都能看见他神情的冷静和淡然，正如他一直所保持的那样，口中却高亢地重复着:“我需要你们的长官！”<br/>
一声怪叫打破了沉默。“哈！小子。”朗姆洛身边的人突然跳起来，手指冲着那个方向狠狠地啐了一口，“带着你的需要见鬼去吧！婊子养的，操你的人哪去了！”<br/>
朗姆洛的本意是低调，但这下，所有人的目光都转向了这边。意料之外也是情理之中的，泽莫没有理会侮辱他人格的话语，反倒望向了那人身边的朗姆洛。<br/>
他冲着探究的目光微不可查地眨了眨眼。<br/>
泽莫突然高声笑了起来。“戴好你的头盔，先生！我敬佩你的勇气，但不保准战场上是否有横来的子弹搅碎了你的脑神经。”然后在那人出言回复之前转身大步离开。<br/>
进随着是更甚的叫骂，掺杂着理智者喊叫有关战地外交官的不成文规定，那些细碎的话，“该死的”“狗杂碎”“我发誓”“应当”“不应当”……<br/>
朗姆洛的头痛更严重了。</p><p>如果非要给这场午后时分的事下个定义，那么它叫“荒唐”，或者“疯子间的周期性交流”。而我们前文提到的“战场”“战争”，全都是无限夸大的说法。<br/>
私下里朗姆洛希望美国的法律更健全些。<br/>
不过不重要了。一声令下，旁人好像肾上腺素烧着了一般急匆匆的冲锋，但朗姆洛始终无法共情这种兴奋感。他发誓——他环顾四周，悄悄放下了匕首——这之后，他就放手不干了。<br/>
前些天他才想起自己不过二十几这个事实，而把年轻荒废在成天无所事事上显然得不偿失。他已经向港口打听好了，船票三十美金一张，目标是熠熠生辉的纽约。而下周到来的那只愿意载人一程，条件是帮忙打下手。这再简单不过。我离开后，没有人会注意到……<br/>
没有人会……<br/>
赫尔穆特·泽莫。<br/>
这个名字出现在脑海中。<br/>
他会愿意一起走么？朗姆洛干脆趁乱躲在墙后胡思乱想，反正也没人注意到他。他甚至比他还要小上几岁。<br/>
如梦境般，往事一件件平铺在脑海里。<br/>
或许开始于初见，泽莫是唯一一个坐在树边看书的人，抱着一本厚厚的词典，鼻尖上出现密密的汗珠。或许是那次他奉命叫他们回孤儿院，不经意间的一瞥同朗姆洛恰好对视，害羞的人像是被烫到了一般躲开了目光，看得朗姆洛直发笑。要么是他制止自己为德语老师准备的恶作剧——那个老古董小姐。争执时手指触碰到了他的掌心。那是他们第一次肌肤接触，而泽莫丝毫没有注意，严肃的眼神同老师如出一辙。鬼使神差地，他放下了手中的弹弓。<br/>
他快要忘了自己喜欢过对方的事实。<br/>
说是喜欢也不严格，孩子之间的怦然心动总是那样来也匆匆去也匆匆。事实上，朗姆洛身边没有几个人是真正意义上的同性恋，罗林斯一直对巷口的姑娘青睐有加，皮尔斯有过三个女朋友，只有那个巴恩斯常常和罗杰斯凑在一起，为此受尽了嘲笑。<br/>
“臭玻璃！”他们嬉笑着。为此朗姆洛小心翼翼地把内心里的想法压得更深。一直到离开那个小镇，却来到新的炼狱。</p><p>“该死的！帮我按住他！”一声近在咫尺的叫喊打断了他的回忆。朗姆洛不耐烦的瞥了一眼，不远处泽莫在和那个满口污秽的人厮斗，在他回神前用头颅撞击大地的方式结束了无意义的呼救。当然，若非如此，朗姆洛也没有帮助队友的意识。<br/>
“好久不见。”如今的泽莫微笑起来得体得多，但眸中的冷静更甚，近乎到了冷漠的程度。<br/>
“赫尔……泽莫，”朗姆洛及时刹住了话头，对方只是点点头，这对于他来说是一种巨大的鼓励。<br/>
“你愿不愿意……”“砰！”一声巨响打断了朗姆洛蓄谋已久的邀请，气得他要咬下自己的舌头。泽莫转头望，是类似有人偷带枪进来的小事，没有人受伤。他最终只是扶起来一个人拍拍他的后背示意离开。<br/>
朗姆洛仿佛被这一幕击中了一般。泽莫的行为熟练极了，仿佛他天生就是干这事的，在所谓黑帮的手下为战斗流连。<br/>
不对，这不对。朗姆洛想着。泽莫看着他的眼睛好像在嘲笑:我别无选择！<br/>
于是连他也不明白接下来自己做了什么事。他猛地拽过刚刚转身的泽莫，跨过废墟和倒下的伤员，一路奔驰到最近的教堂后边小巷里。<br/>
他和他从未想过是此时此刻的情形。外面枪声依旧响彻，夹杂着几句含糊不清的叫骂声，或许密密的春雨激荡在摇摇欲坠的玻璃窗，而屋内的人默契的缄口不言。<br/>
曾在腹中积攒的千万句情话突然消失殆尽，朗姆洛懊恼地低下头，如此混沌的时刻他只想枪毙了刚才那个冲动的自己。<br/>
“怎么了？”泽莫沙哑地开口，意外地没有指责对方将自己拉离战场的行为。但朗姆洛却捕捉到，那声音之下仿佛有着什么晦暗不明的东西压抑着隐忍着。他浅棕色的双眸第一次收敛了其中的锋芒。朗姆洛鬼使神差地伸出手，掌心摩挲他的脸颊，在对方一瞬的僵硬中，指腹抚过朦胧的水雾。可他没有拒绝。<br/>
口渴来势汹汹，某些含糊不清的欲望在朗姆洛的胸腔里叫嚣——他没错过一阵淡淡的玫瑰花香，好像是从很远的地方飘过来。五月了，他们后知后觉地想。<br/>
空间很狭小，能感受到对方紊乱的呼吸，连带着口腔中的湿热，混杂着一齐打在彼此的唇边。<br/>
恰逢黄昏将至，遥远处橘红色的晚霞与夜色勾结。外面是战场，是一群街口混混之间愚蠢的争斗，是他们站在对立面也是重新并肩的原因。<br/>
他们在黑暗降临时接吻。</p><p>一周后，他们踏上了新的征程。海面翻滚着，如同甲板上并肩的两个人那般激烈。<br/>
纽约。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>接吻最后一句有在学习《全球高考》，侵删。（顺便安利。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>